


Cute Cat

by ace23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Bullying, Descripción de violencia, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry tiene 14 si el underage no es lo tuyo ignora el fic, Human Louis, Human Olly, Human!Liam, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid!Niall, Hybrid!Zayn, Hybrids, Love at First Sight, M/M, Niall es muy joven en esto ok, Smut, algo así, bullied!liam, cuando lo lean lo van a entender, en realidad ni tanto es una interpretación muy libre, kawaii gatte au, no tan explícita pero cuidado, ya advertí del underage pero por si acaso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace23/pseuds/ace23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un gato, acaba de cumplir catorce y le acaban de comprar. Los gatos son individuos fabricados en laboratorios, humanos modificados con características felinas y una única función: ser amados por sus amos. Los gatos tienen orejas y colmillos apenas alargados que les identifican, no pueden ver a los humanos hasta que son comprados ya que se enamoran del primer ser humano que ven y cuando lo hacen, deben ser tomados por esa persona o en espacio de semanas mueren.</p><p>Serie de one shots basados en esta temática.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hola de nuevo! este fic está así como que basado en el universo del manga Kawaii Gatte, me encantó la idea del manga (muy shota, tengan cuidado si quieren checarlo) y quise hacer un par de historias con esa idea. es una interpretación muy libre, el manga tiene historias en algunos puntos similares y en otros muy muy diferentes,pero por si acaso la aclaración de que el universo le pertenece a Lily Hoshino ok?  
> obviamente todo esto es ficción,como ya advertí si el underage no es lo tuyo esto no te va a gustar (no es tan genial,está bien si es una mierda lo admito)

“Lo compramos para ti Lou, deberías estar agradecido, nos llevó meses ahorrar para comprarlo!”  
“Felicite, el hecho de que no tenga pareja no debería ser un drama familiar, sabes? Y menos-“  
“Sólo tómalo y disfrútalo. No podemos devolverlo, está en el contrato.”  
“No me ha visto, claro que lo pueden devolver.”  
Harry suspira, triste. Su amo no le quiere, ni siquiera le ha visto pero a Harry realmente le agrada su voz y su aroma. Harry es un gato, acaba de cumplir catorce y le acaban de comprar. Los gatos son individuos fabricados en laboratorios, humanos modificados con características felinas y una única función: ser amados por sus amos. Los gatos tienen orejas y colmillos apenas alargados que les identifican, no pueden ver a los humanos hasta que son comprados ya que se enamoran del primer ser humano que ven y cuando lo hacen, deben ser tomados por esa persona o en espacio de semanas mueren.  
Harry nunca pensó que fuera algo malo ser un gato, pero escuchando a su amo ahora se lo cuestiona.  
“Louis-“  
“Es un individuo, pero apuesto a que se cree un producto y ni siquiera tiene intereses personales. No lo quiero, y punto final.”  
“Louis! No seas así con el pobrecillo-“  
“Le compraste porque quieres ayudarme con mi vida sexual, crees que estando con un gato macho voy a desencantarme de los hombres?” Harry tiembla, quiere irse.  
“Haz lo que quieras. No tendremos el dinero de vuelta, y no te ha visto pero realmente pienso que deberías quedártelo. Nos dijeron que Harry es muy amable y tierno, al menos deberías hablar con él.”  
“Charlotte…”  
“Quédatelo por un día, si no te ve no le hará daño.”  
“Como sea.” Harry suspira aliviado, la voz de su amo se oye resignada y cansada, Harry quiere frotar su rostro contra su cuello para calmarlo y distraerlo, Harry le quiere como su amo lo más pronto posible.  
“Ok, nos vamos ya entonces. Felices 25 bro! Suerte, que se diviertan.” Harry escucha pasos y una puerta cerrarse, luego espera.  
“Bien, no quiero que me veas, así que te mantendré con los ojos vendados. Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson, cómo te llamas?”  
“Harry.”  
“Cuántos años tienes?”  
“Catorce, señor.” Louis niega con la cabeza pero Harry no puede verle.  
“Tienes hambre? Frío? Ganas de ir al baño?” Harry niega con la cabeza, bajando las orejas y escondiéndolas entre sus rulos. “Cuánto hace que estabas a la venta?” Harry se estremece, no le gusta demasiado hablar de eso.  
“Cuatro años señor.” Los gatos son comprados antes de cumplir los doce, cuanto más jóvenes parezcan, más atractivos son ya que pueden satisfacer toda clase de deseos perversos legalmente.  
“Supongo que no fue divertido ver a los demás irse y tu no.” Louis se ha sentado frente a Harry, el gato siente su aroma muy cerca y su voz a metros de su cuerpo. Harry quiere quitarse la venda y verle, le encanta la voz de este hombre y la forma en la que huele, sin darse cuenta se acerca hasta él y ronronea apoyándose en su pecho.  
Louis se ha quedado congelado debajo del chico, ni siquiera lo vio venir cuando ya estaba sentado encima suyo y frotándose contra él.  
“No, no serás mi gato lo siento, realmente no me atraen…” Harry se separa con rapidez y choca contra lo que parece ser una mesa, chillando de dolor y haciéndose una pequeña bola en el piso, llorando. “Tranquilo, tranquilo, no llores, ven, déjame ver ese golpe.”  
Harry termina sentándose nuevamente entre las piernas de Louis, cabeza baja y sollozos contenidos, temblando.  
“Es un pequeño corte, si quieres puedo lavar tu cabello y deshacerme de la sangre.” Harry asiente, agarrando los brazos de su no-amo y apoyándose en ellos para levantarse. “Estás mareado?”  
“No, estoy bien.” Louis le guía hacia el baño y lo sienta en el inodoro, luego en una silla pegada al lavatorio. “Avísame si el agua está muy fría o caliente.” Harry asiente, cruza las manos y se deja hacer. El agua está a una temperatura perfecta, Harry ronronea de gusto. Una vez que está limpio Louis le escurre con cuidado el cabello y le pasa una toalla con la que el gato se seca lentamente. “Mejor?”  
“Sí, gracias am-señor.”  
“Genial. Bueno yo…iba a hacerme algo de cenar, así que…puedes acompañarme a la cocina, no quisiera dejarte deambular solo por la casa sin poder ver…” Harry quiere decirle que le quite la venda y ya, pero sabe que Louis no lo hará, no le quiere.  
“Puedo preguntarle algo?”  
“Claro…”  
“Soy feo?”  
“Eh?”  
“Soy feo, verdad? Si fuera lindo, como los otros, me habrían comprado antes, y tú te quedarías conmigo.” Si Harry tuviera los ojos libres estaría llorando, es que se siente tan impotente y desagradable sabiendo que su amo no le quiere, que nunca le querrá.  
“No, no es eso, no llores por favor. Al contrario, eres realmente…eres hermoso, si quieres honestidad. Yo solo…no podría tenerte, mis ideales con respecto al asunto de los gatos chocan con toda tu existencia así que…”  
“Es decir que usted preferiría que nosotros no existiéramos?”  
“Si lo pones así…sí. Suena cruel pero no creo que ningún individuo quisiera nacer siendo un gato, no creo que la situación en la que ustedes son creados, nacen y se crían sea justa.”  
“Pues yo no creo que sea algo malo.”  
“No es malo porque tu…qué tal si te hubiera comprado un hombre viejo y pervertido, que le gustara atarte y golpearte y-“  
“Yo le amaría, haría lo que fuera para hacerle feliz y tener su amor.”  
“No es así como funciona el amor Harry.”  
“Es así, solo basta un momento, no importa si soy creado para amar sexualmente, porque yo amaré a mi amo con cada fibra de mi ser y a pesar de lo que usted crea, mis sentimientos serán auténticos, como el dolor que acabo de sentir por golpearme la cabeza, o la molestia que siento al saber que usted no me quiere.”  
Louis se queda temporalmente sin habla, es la primera vez que tiene contacto con un gato. Ciertamente no esperaba que tuvieran…personalidad. El estereotipo de gato es simplemente un chico o chica necesitado de cariño que hace lo que le piden sin preguntar y sonríe a todo lo que su amo decida. Harry sorprendió a Louis de forma placentera.  
“Okay, eso fue inesperado.”  
“Ser un gato no implica no tener voz, señor. Yo jamás…le he hablado así a nadie, me disculpo pero no retiraré mis palabras.”  
“Eres un niño Harry, pero al parecer tienes ideas claras de lo que eres.”  
“Un producto, un juguete sexual, un accesorio o un esclavo, todo depende del amo que me toque. Contrario a lo que usted cree, no cualquiera puede comprar un gato, y aunque a veces se dan casos de amos que se sobrepasan con sus gatos, son los menos. El sistema de filtrado de compradores es muy eficiente. He pasado años escuchando entrevistas y eso. Parte de las cosas que aprendí al ser rechazado.” Harry tiene las mejillas rojas, las manos cruzadas frente a él y sólo ahora Louis nota que no lleva más que unos shorts de jean y una ligera camiseta negra muy grande para su cuerpo.  
“Es así? No sabía que existía un filtro…”  
“Sí, es muy riguroso. Los fabricantes de los gatos gastan millones en nuestra creación, no pueden sino asegurarse que dicha inversión sea bien tratada.” Harry se siente enfadado, frustrado, y más que todo eso sexualmente frustrado. La voz de Louis le enloquece, el aroma se intensifica conforme pasan las horas y Harry continúa con los ojos vendados.  
“Disculpa, realmente no sabía. Tienes frío?” Harry tuerce la cabeza y se da cuenta de que en realidad sí tiene frío. Asiente sonrojándose y espera, siente algo suave pasar por su cabeza y Louis le urge a pasar los brazos por lo que parece ser una sudadera. “Mejor?”  
“Sí, gracias señor.” Louis sonríe suavemente y vuelve a sentarse.  
“No tienes que responderme si no quieres pero…por qué tardaron tanto en comprarte?” Harry hace puchero y siente sus mejillas más rojas, lágrimas en sus ojos que no puede derramar.  
“No soy…como los otros. Cuando era niño tenía apariencia estándar y era muy distraído y torpe, mi pelo se rizó luego y en realidad los rizos no son muy populares. Suma eso a que soy muy alto ya, delgado y al parecer no atractivo y…aquí estoy.”  
“Pues a mi realmente me gusta tu cabello, es realmente…me gusta. Supongo que por eso y otras razones mis hermanas te compraron.”  
“Qué otras cosas?”  
“Bueno…si pudieras verme notarías que no soy muy alto, y a juzgar por tus manos y pies tu vas a ser más alto que yo, me gustan los rizos, de hecho me encantan, porque mi pelo es lacio y no lo sé, me gustan los ojos verdes también…como supongo que tú los tienes. Tienes lindos labios. Si tuvieras hoyuelos creo que te quitaría la venda de inmediato, por eso dije que no quería un gato. Es difícil resistir la tentación.”  
“Ya soy tuyo, o no? Por qué no disfrutar lo que tienes?”  
“Exactamente por como acabas de hablar.”  
“No me considero un producto, señor. No me considero uno porque mi dueño no piensa que lo sea.”  
Louis suspira, Harry le escucha acercarse y enredar los dedos en su cabello, Harry se inclina hasta apoyar la cabeza en lo que parece ser el vientre de su no-amo y hunde su nariz, absorbiendo todo el aroma y sonriendo.  
“Señor?”  
“Dime?” la voz de Louis se escucha más baja, tensa.  
“Míreme por favor.”  
“Lo estoy haciendo.” Harry levanta la cabeza, espera estar mirando directamente el rostro de su no-amo cuando sonríe ampliamente mostrando sus hoyuelos lo más que puede.  
Espera, dos, tres segundos antes de escuchar a su amo gemir por lo bajo y apartarse.  
“Muy gracioso Harry. Buen intento, pero no pienso quitarte la venda. Y tú no puedes quitártela tampoco, entendido? Prepararé la cena. Puedo aguantar unas horas más incluso si tienes hoyuelos.” Louis tiembla, pero el gato nunca lo sabrá porque no le ve. La imagen angelical del chico sonriéndole así, hoyuelos y dientes blancos, orejas puntiagudas y piel absolutamente suave. Louis respira hondo cinco veces antes de realmente ponerse a preparar la cena.  
Luego de cenar en silencio, Louis prepara el sillón para que Harry duerma y le guía hasta el baño donde Harry se lava los dientes con los ojos aún vendados. Cuando se acuesta esa noche, Louis tiene que masturbarse para finalmente dormir.

Al día siguiente, Louis se levanta alerta. No escucha ningún sonido desde la sala, así que va hasta allí a fijarse que Harry todavía duerma.  
Y así es, el gato se encuentra dormido, respirando tranquilo y estirado en una posición muy extraña, Louis ríe bajo al verle, su pelo es un desastre y la venda está movida, por lo que Louis se acerca a arreglarla y Harry salta asustado.  
“Hey! Cuidado con la venda!”  
“Usted fue el que me asustó!” el gato se estremece un par de veces más antes de volver a sentarse. Louis suspira y le toma la mano.  
“A lavarse los dientes Harry, prepararé el desayuno sí?” Harry asiente, Louis huele a sueño y algo dulce y masculino, Harry apenas puede esconder su erección matutina.

“Trabajas?”  
“Sí, soy maquillador profesional, ahora estoy con una obra de teatro en el centro, mis horarios son un desastre pero es lo que me gusta así que…”  
“Maquillaje?”  
“Sí, para películas y eventos, y artístico también, para efectos especiales y esas cosas, aunque no tengo mucho de eso…”  
“Genial. Si fuera tu gato podría ser tu modelo para nuevos proyectos, sería genial.” Harry sonríe dulcemente ante la perspectiva, Louis sólo tiene que quitarle la venda y Harry finalmente podrá ser amado.  
“Eso no va a suceder. Aunque lo del modelo no sería mala idea.” Harry hace puchero nuevamente y termina sus huevos revueltos de mala gana. Cuando Louis se va, Harry finalmente se quita la venda y se frota los ojos.  
“Mucho tiempo con los ojos cubiertos, cielos.” Murmura para sí. Es una suerte que Louis no tenga fotos en su departamento, porque Harry sabe que un gato queda sugestionado a veces al ver una fotografía.  
Harry pasa la tarde sentado en el piso, leyendo un libro que encontró tirado en la habitación, disfrutando de los míseros rayos de sol que le dan al apartamento. Cuando escucha la llave en el cerrojo se asusta, cierra rápidamente los ojos y se pone la venda.  
“Harry?”  
“Aquí?” escucha pasos, Louis huele a sol y a maquillaje, y a café y a…“Pizza?”  
“Exacto, tienes hambre?” Harry asiente, extiende la mano y Louis le ayuda a incorporarse.  
“Cómo estuvo su día?”  
“Háblame de tú por favor. Y fue terrible. Al director no le gustó mi propuesta para el villano, dijo que era muy dramático y le hacía ver muy…homosexual. Estúpido. Porque era genial y se hubiera visto excelente con las luces azules y violetas de la escena.” Harry hace un sonido de simpatía y se sobresalta cuando siente dedos en su cabello. “Lo siento, es que es desestresante.”  
“No me molesta.” Louis ‘mmms’ en respuesta, suspira cuando Harry apoya la cabeza contra su estómago, exactamente como el día anterior. Harry inhala, y se atreve a poner las manos en la espalda baja de su no-amo, presionando suavemente para poder enterrar más su rostro allí. “Harry.” En tono de advertencia Louis quiere apartarse, pero Harry niega y se frota contra él despacio, ronroneando suave.  
“Me gustan tus manos en mi pelo.” Louis sonríe, no puede evitar la frase que escapa de su boca:  
“A mí me gustas tú.”  
El corazón de Harry palpita enloquecido, se sonroja y sonríe hasta que sus mejillas duelen, siente las manos de Louis en su cabeza, y espera.  
“Quítala.” Harry ruega, inclinándose hacia adelante. Es un instante en que Harry cree que Louis no va a hacerlo, que va a dejarle la venda y devolverle, en cambio siente el peso de la tela desaparecer y la luz golpear sus ojos. Pestañea con rapidez intentando enfocar a su amo.  
Por momentos, se queda sin habla, porque no es posible que Harry, un gato rechazado demasiadas veces, haya terminado con un amo así.  
Louis, tiene ojos azules, azul profundo y frío, brillantes. Su piel está bronceada, tanto que a la luz del atardecer parece que brilla. Su pelo es marrón claro, algo largo y fino, Harry siente el impulso de enterrar sus dedos en él, pero el impulso de besar esos labios finos y rosa es mayor. Harry suspira, sonríe mientras mueve sus manos hasta el rostro de su amo y acaricia pómulos altos, una sonrisa blanca y arrugas al costado de los ojos.  
“Hola.” Harry sonríe, se lanza a abrazar a su amo y le besa con apuro. “Hey tranquilo, hay tiempo.”  
“Te amo, te amo.” Louis asiente, y Harry se siente morir cuando su dueño finalmente le besa con la misma pasión que Harry siente en su interior. “Por favor, por favor…”  
“Tranquilo, te tengo, voy a cuidar de ti está bien? Tú tranquilo.” Harry asiente, se aferra a los brazos de su dueño mientras lloriquea y es llevado suavemente hasta la habitación.  
Louis le quita la ropa lentamente, besando todo nuevo trozo de piel expuesto, Harry siente que se incendiará en cualquier momento. Su respiración se agita conforme Louis acaricia sus piernas y sus costados, quitándole la ropa interior y besando su vientre.  
“Amo…amo!”  
“Llámame por mi nombre, sí?” Harry gime cuando su amo-Louis, besa la punta de su erecto miembro, arquea la espalda y se retuerce cuando un dedo se introduce en su interior. “Está bien así? Te duele?”  
“No, está…está bien! Más…más por favor.” Louis le complace cuando introduce dos dedos con lo que parece ser lubricante en su interior, moviéndolos en forma de tijera para dilatar su entrada. Harry alcanza el rostro de Louis y le acerca a él para besarle, abriendo la boca para que su amo introduzca su lengua y le quite del todo la respiración.  
“Te amo.” Harry murmura cuando se separan, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de su amo. Louis le mira con los ojos grandes y brillantes, besa su frente y comienza a introducirse en él con cuidado, Harry entierra las uñas en su espalda y gime largamente hasta que Louis está tan dentro como es posible.  
“Sí, por fin, por fin. Te amo, te amo-“  
“Tranquilo, no llores.”  
“Es que soy feliz, soy tan feliz, no hay mejor sentimientos que ser amado por la persona que amas, no hay nada mejor…” Harry dice entre lágrimas, sobrecogido por la sensación de su amo haciéndole el amor; cada célula de su cuerpo parece estar vibrando de gusto, sus ojos brillan de amor y siente que podría explotar de tanta felicidad que siente. Incluso si es un gato, para Harry no existe nada más real que el amor que siente hacia Louis, ese amor que ahora se consuma y hace su cuerpo arder y temblar al mismo tiempo.  
Louis comienza a embestir lentamente, Harry le sonríe y apoya los pies en sus nalgas para apurarle. Más adentro, más rápido, más. Louis nuevamente le complace y acelera el ritmo, cambiando el ángulo y golpeando de lleno algún punto en el interior de Harry que le hace enloquecer. El gato gime alto y araña la espalda de su dueño, mueve la cabeza y Louis se estira para succionar una marca en su pálido cuello. Harry derrama lágrimas de placer cuando Louis le muerde suavemente y finalmente alcanza su clímax.  
Louis continúa moviéndose por algunos minutos más, Harry se siente absolutamente feliz de estar debajo y tomar todo lo que su amo quiera darle, intenta retornar el placer recibido cuando Louis se cansa y decide que Harry tiene que montarle.  
“Si tú no hubieras empezado, rizos.” Harry sonríe y se sonroja al mismo tiempo, posicionándose para sentarse sobre el miembro del mayor, cuando Louis le frena, toma su mano y le indica cómo quiere que le masturbe. Harry lo hace sin dudar, rápido y presionando en los puntos correctos, haciendo a Louis venirse en unos vergonzosos segundos. Su semen ha acabado en todo el pecho del gato, quien sonríe nada más y continúa acariciando el miembro de Louis.  
“Cielos.” Es lo que dice Louis, ojos cerrados y rostro enrojecido, Harry se limpia con su vieja remera y se acuesta sobre el cálido pecho de su dueño, escuchando su corazón.  
“Te amo.” Murmura y se dispone a dormir. Louis le toma del cuello y lo acerca hasta su rostro para besarle.  
“Ahora que eres mío, me aseguraré de cuidarte bien, hacerte el gato más feliz del mundo, la persona más feliz del mundo. Me gustas. Mucho.” Harry ríe y se sonroja, esconde el rostro en el cuello de su amo, aspirando su aroma y ronroneando al notar rastros de sexo y su propio aroma en él. “Descansa, cariño.”  
Harry besa el cuello de Louis antes de volver a su posición original y esta vez sí, dormir, dejando que el latido constante del corazón de su amor le arrulle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn es un gato problemático que ha pasado años escondiéndose de posibles compradores y cuidadores enfadados.  
> Liam es un chico inocente e ingenuo con problemas en la escuela.  
> Con ayuda de la hermana de Liam,se conocen.

“Zayn! Zayn! Ven acá maldito gato!”

“No van a comprarme!”

“Sí de hecho ya lo hicieron! Te vas, y que sepas que tuvimos que bajar tu precio al tercio de lo que vales para poder finalmente venderte.”

 

“Feliz cumpleaños Liam!” Liam se sonroja furiosamente cuando su madre y sus hermanas le besan el rostro y lo abrazan. “Tienes dieciséis cariño!”

“Gracias mamá, suelta, mi cabello!”

“Como si fuera a moverse con toda la plancha que le pasaste.”

“Ruth! Deja a tu hermano en paz en su cumpleaños “ Liam sonríe y comienza a abrir sus regalos desde su cama; ropa de sus abuelos, un reproductor de parte de sus padres, un par de discos de su mejor amigo y un libro.

“’Cómo cuidar a tu gato’? Qué es esto Nicola?” su hermana sonríe maliciosamente, su madre se pone roja.

“Dime que no lo hiciste Nicola.” Oh sí, sí lo hice. Ven Liam, con el libro cielo.”

“Nicola! No tenemos esa cantidad y tú-“

“Silencio ma, es exactamente lo que a él le hace falta.”

“Un gato?! Liam necesita amigos no un-“

“Calla, Liam va a amarlo.”

“Es un él?!” Liam no entiende por qué su madre está tan agitada así que opta por seguir a su hermana hasta la otra habitación. Cuando abre la puerta, hay alguien sentado en la cama.

“Feliz cumpleaños Li!” dice ella, quitándole la venda de los ojos al desconocido. Liam siente como su le hubieran dado un puñetazo, se queda sin aire y enrojece.

“Hola! Mi nombre es Zayn, y soy tu gato. “ Liam abre la boca y mira a su hermana incrédulo. Los gatos son muy caros, tanto que Liam conoce a solo una persona cuyo padre tiene uno.

“Dios Santo Nicola! Son carísimos. Como hiciste para pagarlo?! Y por qué me compraste uno?! Oh Dios eres tan lindo, tan hermoso, debiste costar más que mi vida.”

“Liam, controla tu baba, ya mojaste el piso. Y no costó tanto. Les dejo que se conozcan.” Ella sonríe y se va, Liam puede escuchar a su madre gritándole por unos momentos, pero no puede concentrarse en nada más que Zayn.

“Feliz cumpleaños amo.” Zayn dice dulcemente, y se acerca; Liam no puede evitar pensar que su voz es como miel y sus labios tienen una forma muy atractiva. No puede moverse, Zayn es el ser más hermoso que Liam ha visto en su vida, con sus pómulos altos y largas pestañas enmarcando seductores ojos. Liam no puede creer su suerte.

“Cómo es que Nicola logró comprarte? Por qué un gato tan hermoso-“

“Soy problemático. Era problemático. Ya soy muy grande para atraer clientes, tenían que venderme. Pero no me importa, porque si no hubiera sido así no hubiera llegado a ti, amo.”

“Liam. Liam está bien, cielos es que jamás…no puedo ni siquiera pensar contigo enfrente.” Zayn se acerca más y Liam jura que sus ojos tienen tonos de ámbar y miel, sin darse cuenta están pecho contra pecho y sus labios se unen; Liam ni siquiera lo nota, solo se deja hacer aferrándose a la cintura de Zayn.

Zayn obviamente sabe lo que hace, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de su amo con suavidad pero firmeza, apoyando las manos en su espalda baja y le atrae más contra su cuerpo. Se mueve para frotar su dureza contra la de su amo, robándole un gemido bajo.

Liam se queda sin aire, nunca ha estado tan duro en su vida, y Zayn huele a canela y miel y le nubla los sentidos con demasiada rapidez. Liam es virgen. Y al recordarlo entra en pánico.

“Zayn espera, espera por favor…” el gato escucha el rastro de miedo en la voz de su amo y se aparta de inmediato.

“Liam?”

”Yo no…nunca he…” Zayn abre mucho los ojos, mudo de sorpresa. Entonces, abraza a su amo cuidadosamente y besa su cabello. Liam se sonroja pero sonríe.

“No te preocupes amo, podemos esperar todo el tiempo que quieras.” Le sonríe cálidamente antes de decir: “te amo.” Liam enrojece aún más, besa la mejilla de Zayn y le toma de la mano.

“Ven, voy a presentarte a mis padres.”

 

 

Los padres de Liam quedaron encantados con Zayn, Nicola incluso se salvó del castigo luego de que Zayn se ofreciera a lavar los platos.

Unos días pasaron y Zayn se asentó en la casa Payne sin problemas, tranquilo y feliz, completamente diferente a como solía ser. Zayn acompañaba a su amo en todos los momentos que le era posible, sentándose a su lado mientras él hacía la tarea, hablando sobre su vida, y haciéndole reír lo más que podía. Zayn sentía que Liam era como un enorme oso de peluche, así de tierno y así de frágil, sus ojos eran el sol de su gato, su sonrisa el aire, pero aún así Zayn no estaba ciego, Liam no era feliz. Era un chico solitario, no tenía casi ningún amigo y le gustaba encerrarse por largas horas.

Todos los días llegaba con los ojos tristes y hundidos como si ir a la escuela fuera una tortura para él. Si Zayn hubiera podido le hubiera acompañado todos los días. El gato intentaba preguntar, pero Liam le besaba y Zayn se distrae fácilmente.

Pero todo terminó cuando Liam llegó a casa llorando, empujando a Zayn (que siempre le esperaba en la puerta sonriendo) y encerrándose en la habitación.

“Liam?” Zayn puede oír los sollozos desde fuera, comienza  a tocar más fuerte. “Liam?!”

“Vete!” su voz está tomada por el llanto y el corazón de Zayn duele por él.

“Liam! Abre la puerta, por favor. Dime que es lo que pasó! Déjame ayudarte.” Zayn aporrea la puerta y siente la desesperación nublar su mente con horribles posibilidades de todo lo que pudo haberle sucedido a su dueño en ese lugar.

“Basta! Deja de golpear de una vez!” la puerta se abre y Zayn se escurre dentro con rapidez y Liam cierra de un portazo. Entonces se gira y Zayn siente como si su corazón hubiera sido desgarrado.

“Oh Liam…” murmura acercándose.

Liam tiene un ojo negro, la mejilla cortada y el labio inferior partido. Se ha quitado la camisa y Zayn puede ver moretones en todas partes. Zayn no puede resistirlo, llora junto a su amo y lo abraza con cuidado.

“Liam, mi Liam…”

“Me odian Zayn! Me juzgan, se ríen y me golpean si les respondo! Son demasiado y no puedo contra ellos….ya no sé qué hacer.” Liam se deshace en llanto mientras Zayn aguanta el suyo y aprieta los dientes.

“Ven Liam, vamos a limpiarte.” En completo silencio ambos cruzan al baño y Zayn limpia de sangre y desinfecta el rostro de su amo.

“Liam? Puedes prestarme un beanie?”

“Eh?” Liam le alcanza un beanie y se deja caer pesadamente en la cama, el rostro aún cosquilleándole por el alcohol y como único deseo dormir.

“Mírame por favor…creerías que soy un gato si no lo supieras?” Liam le mira por unos momentos, niega con la cabeza y Zayn sonríe, baja a buscar hielo que coloca en  el ojo de su dueño con cuidado.

Tiene una idea.

 

 

Al día siguiente Liam se queda en casa, Zayn le sube la comida y se pasa junto a él en todo el tiempo abrazándole y besándole con cautela.

“Te amo.” Y es hermoso ver como él se sonroja a pesar de que Zayn lleva una semana y media diciéndoselo constantemente. El gato comienza a sentirse cansado, sabe que pronto enfermará ya que Liam aún no está listo y Zayn jamás le forzaría. Pero sonría porque mañana pondrá en marcha su idea.

 

 

Camuflarse en la escuela es mucho más fácil de lo que Zayn pensó. Un beanie y ropa de Liam son suficientes. Se escurrió de la casa detrás de su amo y le siguió, piensa seguirle todo el día hasta que los chicos que le golpearon aparezcan. No tiene que esperar demasiado.

En el primer receso los tipos rodean al pobre Liam y lo acorralan, Zayn se acerca sigilosamente para escuchar.

“Hey maricón, volviste rápido huh? Vamos a tener que esmerarnos con la siguiente paliza, así no vale.”

“Mark porf-“

“Cállate puto asqueroso! Nadie quiere escucharte, degenerado!” y el tal Mark levanta el puño listo para golpearle, Zayn ve rojo.

Su cuerpo actúa solo, clavando sus filosas uñas en la mano del chico y sosteniéndole en su lugar.

“Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima.” Escupe las palabras mientras empuja al tipo contra la pared.

“Quién demonios eres tú?!” Zayn sonríe con malicia y le toma del cuello, empujándole hacia atrás con toda su fuerza, golpeando su cabeza contra el muro tan fuerte que Mark cae al suelo sin más. Zayn se acerca luego a los otros, repartiendo puñetazos y un par de patadas, satisfecho solamente cuando uno de ellos le pide que pare con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

“Si alguna vez les llego a ver cerca de Liam, o si llega a casa con un mínimo rasguño o me dice que le estuvieron molestando, no voy a ser tan blando. Díganle eso a este estúpido.” Zayn escupe en la cara de Mark y toma a Liam de la mano. “Vamos, tienes clase.”

Mientras caminan Zayn empieza a sentir culpa y miedo por lo que acaba de hacer, si alguien se entera de que es un gato pueden mandarle lejos de Liam, herir humanos es ilegal, hacer algo como salir de casa sin la autorización de su amo es ilegal, e incluso se metió en su vida sin ningún derecho. Pero no se arrepiente.

“Zayn?” el gato se gira, aplasta las orejas contra su cráneo con miedo, aunque Liam no pueda verlas. “Acompáñame al baño, ven.” Zayn le sigue, bajando la cabeza. Liam entra, se fija que estén todos los cubículos vacíos antes de cerrar y trabar la puerta.

“Primero, gracias, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, fue…wow. Me asustaste, espero que no tenga el efecto opuesto.” Dice Liam y el gato sonríe, todo colmillos puntiagudos a su amo. “Luego…cómo rayos se te ocurre salir de casa sin mi permiso Zayn?! es peligroso! Podrían haberte hecho algo! Si descubren que eres un gato y lo que hiciste…no quiero ni pensar lo que podrían hacerte! Y encima viniste hasta aquí, donde obviamente llamas la atención porque eres un rostro nuevo y hermoso y ughnff-“ Zayn le corta el monólogo dándole un beso profundo y caliente. En serio tiene problemas de obediencia.

“Lo lamento Li, pero sabía que podía hacer esto para ayudarte y no pude evitarlo. Lo siento.” Zayn pasa los dedos por el planchado cabello de su dueño y le besa la frente. “No voy a dejar que te lastimen, nunca si puedo evitarlo. Te amo, me duele si eres infeliz. Yo vivo para ti Liam, mi única misión es amarte y ser amado, si no lo consigo no tiene sentido, y es obvio que nunca podría alcanzar esa felicidad si te están golpeando en la escuela." Liam se sonroja furiosamente, asiente.

“Zayn…te amo, te amo.” Le toma el rostro y une sus labios en el beso más dulce que se han dado; Zayn se derrite de amor y desea que Liam finalmente accede a tomarle pero no puede forzarle. Jamás podría.

Liam decide saltearse el resto de las clases y caminan juntos a casa, riendo y besándose simplemente porque pueden.

 

Tres días después Zayn no se levanta de la cama, todo su cuerpo se siente pesado, tiene fiebre y su corazón paree estar ardiendo en su pecho. Es probable que muera al día siguiente, o incluso en la noche, pero Zayn lo esperaba. Un gato como él no merece el amor de alguien tan puro como Liam.

“Hey Zee el desayuno está listo, vienes?” Zayn deja caer un par de lágrimas al oír la voz de su dueño. “Zayn?”

“Lo lamento Li, no puedo bajar hoy…”

“Qué sucede?”

“Lamento no ser un buen gato para ti…” su voz se quiebra mientras Liam se sienta en la cama y le acaricia el rostro.7

“De qué estás-estás hirviendo Zayn! qué te pasa?!”

“Han sido dos semana Li.” Dice Ruth desde la puerta, el rostro de desfigura cuando razona lo que está pasando.

“No, oh Dios mío, no no no no. Todo está bien Zayn, todo va a estar bien, vuelvo enseguida.” Liam le besa la frente y corre fuera de la habitación. Zayn llora en silencio porque su amo le ha abandonado en sus horas finales.

 

“Zayn despierta.” El gato abre los ojos pero los cierra de inmediato porque hay algo estrujando su miembro deliciosamente. “Te amo, siento que hayas llegado a este estado por mi culpa.” Liam dice, Zayn abre los ojos para observarle, desnudo completamente, duro y sudando, moviéndose a un ritmo lento pero constante, y lo más importante: con el pene de Zayn en su interior.

“Leí en el manual que de esta forma también sirve, sentí que iba a estar abusando de ti si lo hacía al revés así que…espero que sea placentero igual…” Liam enrojece y baja el rostro, Zayn extiende la mano para acariciarle y hacerle mirar hacia arriba otra vez.

“Liam…oh…” comienza a moverse lentamente, Liam gime y apoya las manos contra su pecho. Es una vista deliciosa, Zayn piensa, Liam con su pelo enrulándose por el sudor, piel bronceada y abdominales contrayéndose con cada movimiento, sus hombros redondeados y brazos fuertes. “Podemos…cambiar…ahora que estoy despierto…si eso quieres…” murmura, voz ronca de la excitación. Liam sonríe un poco, moviéndose más rápido para sentir a Zayn tan dentro como puede. “Cielos…Liam!” el nombrado le mira y luego sonríe completamente, mejillas subiendo y sus ojos se achican y Zayn jamás creyó que pudiese sentir un amor tan real y grande por alguien.

“No, esto realmente me gusta.” Dice guiñando un ojo (ambos, porque Liam no sabe guiñar un ojo solo) y acelera el ritmo, clavando las uñas cuando Zayn mueve las caderas hacia arriba para encontrarle a medio camino, haciendo el movimiento más firme y placentero. El gato apoya una mano en la cintura y la otra en el miembro de su dueño, que está rojo y húmedo en la punta y se ve exquisito. Zayn se lame los labios inconscientemente.

“La próxima voy a chuparte.” Dice, Liam se ríe y asiente, menea las caderas en diferente ángulo gimiendo alto. Zayn imita su movimiento y Liam cae hacia adelante, apoyando su frente en el pecho de Zayn, dejando besos húmedos ahí.

“Estoy por…” murmura, Zayn gruñe porque ya no lo salen palabras, le acaricia el miembro más rápido y con más fuerza, embistiendo hacia arriba y se inclina, acercando su rostro al de Liam que levanta la cabeza para besarle pero está jadeando tanto que no puede.

Zayn pasa el pulgar por el glande y presiona una última vez antes de venirse profundo y abundante en el aterciopelado interior de su joven amo, quien le sigue momentos después mordiendo su pectoral para acallar su grito.

Por largos minutos, se quedan así, recuperando el aliento hasta que Zayn se desliza fuera y besa el cabello de Liam.

“Te amo.” Le dice al oído, Liam sonríe y besa la marca que sus dientes han dejado y se levanta.

“También te amo, te sientes mejor?” Zayn asiente y suspira, ojos brillantes con las orejas paradas, Liam acaricia detrás de ellas y Zayn ronronea sin darse cuenta.

Una media hora más tarde, Liam decide montarle otra vez solo para estar seguros de que el cuerpo de Zayn capte el mensaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall es un pequeño gato insistente,Olly es su doctor,y al parecer el humano que el pequeño escogió como su futuro dueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok,antes que nada esto es muy underage,Niall es solo un niño (gato niño,en todo caso) y Olly ya es un hombre hecho y derecho así que si te impresiona no lo leas. me dio cosita escribirlo incluso,pero no podía quitarme la idea. cualquier error de gramático y/u ortografía es mío  
> gracias por leer xx

“Doctor?”

“Doctor?”

Más silencio.

“Doctor?! Puedo olerte sabes?! Así que respóndeme! Me haces sentir estúpido cuando me dejas hablando solo!” Olly suspira, tener a Niall como el último paciente un viernes no es la mejor forma de terminar la semana.

“Niall, quédate quieto, quiero revisarte y si te mueves demasiado-“

“Pero no me gusta tener puesta la venda! Quiero ver! Quiero verte! Hueles rico, y tu voz es linda, y tu piel es suave. Quiero verte, así puedo enamorarme de ti y ser tu gato.” Olly ha tenido esta misma discusión con Niall por dos meses y medio. Niall es un gato especial.

Para empezar, es por lejos el gato más ruidoso de la residencia. Niall expresa un rango de emociones mucho mayor que los gatos estándar. Si está feliz, todos lo saben, si está triste, todos lo saben (y de alguna forma intentarán cambiar eso, el gato se hace amar por todos sus pares), y si está enfadado es probable que rompa toda su habitación para expresarlo. Se mete en peleas diariamente, y siempre sale bien parado. Nadie puede estar enojado con Niall más de tres minutos, Olly los ha cronometrado.

Su pelo está oscureciéndose conforme se acerca a los once años, sus ojos son del azul más intenso que el doctor jamás ha visto. Su piel se sonroja con facilidad (Olly no ha imaginado jamás como se vería el pequeño Niall excitado, enrojecido de placer, _jamás_ ) y es muy delgado, rostro redondeado por ser tan joven.

Olly ha trabajado en la residencia cuatro por dos años ya, el pequeño Niall llegó hace menos de once meses y se adueñó de todo en segundos. Un par de gritos y sonrisas y los tuvo a todos encantados, incluso a los supervisores.

Como es lógico, los doctores no tienen permitido ver a los gatos sin que estos tengan puesta sus vendas. Salen demasiado caros, y aunque Olly quisiera, no se puede permitir comprar ninguno. Pensó muchas veces en comprar a Lola, y luego a Nickie, pero jamás había tenido la sensación de cosquilleo que siente cada vez que toca a Niall, el vuelco que da su estómago cuando Niall sonríe a través del cristal espejado porque sabe que Olly le está observando del otro lado, el dolor en su corazón cuando Niall va a las entrevistas, solo para sonreír como un idiota cuando vuelve con las mejillas infladas de enfado y pateando el piso.

“No quiero a ese viejo pervertido! Yo voy a irme con el doctor, ya se los dije. Asqueroso, viejo inmundo qué se piensa eh? Jamás me iré con esos tipos, Dios este sistema de filtrado para dueños es basura Harry, te lo digo.”

Olly suspira, Niall continúa moviéndose alrededor, estirando los brazos en busca de su cuerpo.

“Niall, por favor, te lo suplico. Quédate quieto así puedo hacer el chequeo de una vez y puedes ir a despedirte de Harry si?” Niall gime y refunfuña, cruza los brazos y continúa con un berrinche silencioso. Olly no debería pensar que se ve adorable, pero es exactamente lo que piensa.

 

Días después, a Niall le envían nuevamente a la oficina de Olly.

“Niall? Qué es lo que te sucede?” el pequeño gato no come ni duerme y preocupa a toda la residencia ya que es muy extraño verlo triste o malhumorado.

“Ese estúpido de Lucas en mi habitación. Extraño a Harry doctor, y Zayn se va a ir esta semana! Los cuidadores lo van a lastimar antes de entregarlo, estoy seguro! Son unos idiotas, todos son unos idiotas aquí. Menos usted, claro.”

“Niall, aunque eches de menos a tu amigo, no puedes dejar de comer. Puedo pedir que transfieran a Lucas y podemos poner a Josh o a Ashton en su lugar, qué te parece?”

“Quiero irme de aquí. Quiero un dueño. Quiero que me quieran.” El pequeño gato hace puchero y a Olly le lleva toda su fuerza de voluntad resistir el impulso de abrazarlo.

“Ya encontrarán a un dueño para ti, siendo que aún eres joven tienes la decisión de elegir. Estoy seguro que conocerás a alguien adecuado.” Olly se acerca con cuidado y acaricia atrás de las orejas del gato con cuidado, haciéndole ronronear y recostarse contra él.

“Me quedaré aquí por muchos años hasta que usted pueda pagarme y entonces podré irme con usted.” Olly empalidece y se aleja.

“No, ya hemos hablado de esto Niall. Incluso si bajaras de precio, es imposible que pueda pagar-“

“Zayn costó como tres o cuatro meses de lo que te pagan. Si ahorraras y yo me quedo un par de años, podrías pagarme. Acaso no quieres tenerme? Creí que era medianamente atractivo, oí que decían que tú siempre me estás mirando. Creí que te gustaba.” Olly tiembla y tiene que respirar hondo varias veces antes de responder.

“Suficiente. Pediré el cambio de habitaciones y comerás la cena, entendido? O te recetaré vitaminas con gusto a gusanos, de las que no te gustan.”

“Oye!”

Olly esconde el rostro entre las manos una vez que el gato sale del consultorio, no puede resistirse. Sabe que eventualmente se rendirá.

 

Niall cumplió su promesa y se mantuvo rechazando entrevista tras entrevista por un año entero. Olly literalmente ya no sabe qué hacer para sacarse el gato de encima, y lo que antes era cariño y atracción se ha transformado en cansancio y molestia, ya que sus jefes le han advertido varias veces que deje a Niall en paz (como si Olly fuera el que le da esperanzas! Hace años que el miserable doctor está tratando de quitarse al pequeño gato de encima!).

“Niall, estás tomando las vitaminas verdad? Algún ataque de asma?”

“Sí. No.” Olly suspira.

“Qué hice ahora?” pregunta el doctor, sabiendo que la falta de discurso del gato se debe a algo que él haya hecho sin darse cuenta.

“Dicen que miras a Lucy.” Olly suspira. Niall es probablemente el gato más celoso que Olly jamás haya conocido, pero el doctor no puede decirlo a ciencia cierta ya que el gato tiene un interés especial en su persona, y capaz que otros gatos luego de comprados tienen un comportamiento similar.

“Claro que la observo, como los observo a todos Niall. Es parte de mi trabajo.”

“No! No me mientas! Ella te gusta verdad?! Claro, como es nueva y joven y bonita! Yo ya no lo soy cierto?! Pues es tu culpa, me hubieras comprado antes y yo seguiría siendo joven y atractivo!” Niall llora y patalea y Olly se siente realmente culpable, se acerca suavemente y le toca el hombro. Niall le muerde la mano. “Te odio Doc, nunca quiero volver a verte! Pienso irme con el próximo comprador! Y te arrepentirás de haberme cambiado por una gata cualquiera!” el gato sale del consultorio con la cola erizada y se choca de cara contra la puerta pero gruñe y sale dando un portazo.

Olly suspira, se prepara para recibir al siguiente paciente.

 

A pesar de su amenaza, Niall continúa en la residencia por dos meses más, pero su táctica de seducción ha cambiado. En vez de esperar a que Olly venga hacia él (no es que esperara demasiado) se encarga de hacerse notar en cada momento en que sabe que Olly se encuentra en la residencia. Ha desarrollado un sexto sentido – que el doctor sospecha es solo su olfato – que le deja saber cuándo Olly está detrás de los vidrios. En esos momentos, Niall se pone en modo conquistador y se frota contra los vidrios ronroneando y observándole directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que solo ve su reflejo.

“Cielos, ya cómpralo Olly, está desesperado pobre criatura.”

“No puedo pagarlo.”

“Claro que sí, en quince años de cuotas.” Sus colegas le dicen a menudo y se ríen de lo miserable que el pobre doctor es.

Siendo sinceros, aunque a Olly no le agrada demasiado la idea de las cuotas, ha pensado seriamente en simplemente comprarlo. Aunque le dolería el bolsillo por largo tiempo, al menos su salud mental mejoraría.

Por fortuna, Olly no tiene que decidirlo. Solo sucede.

Niall entra al consultorio con la cola rubia enredada en la cintura, la cabeza alta y sonriendo.

“Hola Doc! Cómo estás? Hueles muy bien, te afeitaste esta mañana verdad? Siempre hueles ultra rico cuando te pones esa loción de luego de afeitar y-“

“Ya ya, estoy apurado hoy, tengo un par de citas atrasadas así que lo haremos rápido.” Niall se ríe bajito y se sienta en la camilla. Olly comienza con la revisión y sus manos tiemblan imperceptiblemente cuando le quita la playera al pequeño gato y escucha su corazón.

“Respira hondo.” Niall le obedece de inmediato, apoya sus pálidas y pequeñas manos sobre las del doctor. “Niall.”

“Qué Doc?” Olly chasquea la lengua y prosigue. “Solo…puedes rascarme la espalda un poco? No alcanzo…” Olly le rasca suavemente, notando la suavidad de la piel y los lunares por allí esparcidos. El doctor suspira, y entonces un estruendo interrumpe y Niall salta y Olly mueve los brazos para rodearle protectoramente.

Al parecer su brazo ha enganchado la venda y esta ha caído, Niall se gira y clava la mirada en los ojos del doctor y este toma aire aturdido.

“Qué…-“

“Soy tu gato! Soy tu gato te pertenezco ahora! Si! Finalmente! Eres muy atractivo Olly! Puedo llamarte así verdad? Eso de amo no te queda, sí? Eres súper atractivo, las mujeres van a envidiarme tanto porque no pienso dejarte ir jamás, soy tan afortunado Doc! Te amo!” el pequeño gato le abraza y se frota contra él, Olly permanece aturdido en su lugar, estupefacto. Años y años de cuidados para que algo tan estúpido como un sobresalto los tire a la basura.

El cuerpo de Niall es delgado, sonrosado y cálido, Olly no entiende como ha podido quedarse en la residencia tanto tiempo. Suspira, agarra los pequeños hombros y le aleja.

“Ok, no hay salida verdad?” los ojos de Niall le miran con tanto amor y pureza que Olly se atraganta con su propia saliva.

“Nop. Soy tuyo. Tómame.” Olly abre mucho los ojos y carraspea, Niall vuelve a frotarse contra él. “Ámame, ámame y hazme tuyo…o moriré.” Murmura en su cuello, sentado en sus piernas (Olly ni siquiera sabe como llegó ahí).

“Lo sé, lo sé sólo…dame espacio. Tengo que…hablar con personas y…empezar a hacer un plan de pago o algo así.” Niall le sonríe ampliamente y besa su mejilla, acariciando su cuello y pecho.

“Es genial Doc, finalmente. Te dije que ibas a terminar conmigo. Sé que no soy el más lindo ni nada, pero probablemente sea el más determinado, no?” el doctor asiente, apoya las manos en la espalda baja del gato y besa su frente.

“Sí, lo eres. Lamentablemente lo eres.”

 

Niall y Olly salen de la residencia juntos, tomados de las manos por insistencia del gato. Los primeros tres días son de ajuste de convivencia, Olly debe aprender a pensar por dos siendo que Niall todavía es un niño. Niall continúa yendo a la residencia con él, donde estudia con los demás gatos. Niall brilla de orgullo cada vez que Olly le va a buscar (en realidad le avisan que está esperando, los gatos no pueden verle), y se cuelga de su cuello para un beso largo y algo inapropiado.

Los colegas del doctor se acostumbran rápido, y aunque algunos son reticentes por la diferencia de edad, han visto casos peores.

Niall es caro, pero mucho más accesible de lo que Olly esperaba, y el plan de pago le deja un sueldo bastante decente. Dentro de todo, el doctor está conforme.

Es el tema del sexo lo que realmente le incomoda.

Es cierto que se siente innegablemente atraído por su gato, pero Niall es un niño. Tiene doce, casi trece y es aún tan pequeño. Al doctor se le retuerce el estómago de culpa pensando que va a tener que tomarle si no quiere verle morir. Es cruel, el destino de las pobres criaturas. La gran mayoría mueren cuando sus dueños se enamoran de alguien más y se olvidan de que ellos existen.

Otro miedo de Olly es el futuro. Cuando Niall crezca y se haga más hombre, Olly será mucho mayor y querrá una familia cuando el gato sólo…le querrá a él, todavía pero…si alguien apareciera en la vida del doctor, se le rompería el corazón. No muchos humanos están dispuestos a compartir su pareja con sus gatos. Usualmente está mal visto, a menos que la pareja lo desee como parte de un extraño trío emocionalmente injusto.

“Doc? Olly?” Niall le mira con sus ojos azules húmedos, las mejillas rojas.

“Qué sucede Ni?” Olly abre los brazos y deja al pequeño gato acurrucarse entre ellos.

“No me has…no quieres…no me deseas? Necesitas tomarme pronto-“

“No vas a morir, son dos semana solo vamos cuatro días. Pensé que sería mejor tener la primer semana para conocernos y luego-“

“No! Te quiero, yo te amo, te quiero ahora. Te quiero desde que entré al consultorio por primera vez.” Su voz es tan sincera que Olly se estremece, le besa el cabello oscurecido pero niega con la cabeza gentilmente.

“No esta noche cielo, solo quiero dormir.” Niall suspira, pero entierra el rostro en el cuello del otro y besa tímidamente la piel.

“Dormiré contigo como ayer verdad? No tengo que usar el sillón más?” Olly le aprieta un costado suavemente como respuesta.

Se duerme pensando en piel sonrosada y ojos azules nublados de deseo.

 

Han sido diez días cuando Niall se empieza a marear. Al ser tan joven Olly supone que el rechazo se extiende por sus células más rápidamente, el miedo se instala en sus ojos y le mira con dolor.

“Sólo…por favor. No quiero morir Doc, te amo, por favor.” Olly le toma entre sus brazos y le besa el pelo y las mejillas.

“Tranquilo, esta noche, lo prometo. Quieres quedarte en casa por hoy?” Niall asiente y gime quedamente cuando siente nauseas, el doctor suspira, le besa en la boca con delicadeza antes de irse. “No es un rechazo cariño, dile a tu cuerpo que sea más paciente.” Le acaricia el cuello y Niall parece al borde del llanto, pero asiente. “Volveré en unas horas, descansa.”

 

Cuando vuelve a su departamento, Olly se siente nervioso. Niall está dormido, pálido y sudoroso. El doctor le despierta luego de ducharse con suaves besos y firmes caricias.

“Olly?”

“Sí, a quién más esperas Ni?” Niall sonríe, extiende sus brazos para aferrarse al cuello del doctor y este se mueve para tomarle de los muslos y llevarle a la habitación. “Cómo te sientes?”

“Cansado, mareado. Pero pronto estaré mejor.” Olly asiente besándole con más fuerza, Niall gime contra sus labios y se retuerce cuando el doctor le quita la ropa.

Su cuerpo, tal como Olly lo imaginaba, es demasiado juvenil, pero se sonroja de esa forma tan tierna y sexy desde las mejillas hasta el medio del pecho, piel con pecas esparcidas y tan dulce. Olly se toma su tiempo acariciándole, besándole, haciéndole sentir deseado. Y aunque es un niño, o debería serlo, Niall se deshace bajo su toque y abre las piernas listo para recibirle.

Se toma su tiempo para prepararle también, disfrutando de cada pequeño sonido que su delicioso gato deja salir de sus enrojecidos labios, marca el interior de sus muslos con besos y mordidas, deleitándose en el temblor que deja cuando termina. Niall se impacienta, le toma del cuello y le atrae, labios encontrándose torpemente pero lo hacen funcionar, porque de alguna manera y a pesar de la diferencia de edad Olly finalmente acepta su realidad. Él no escogió el gato, el gato le escogió a él, y al parecer va a tomar el resto de las decisiones de su relación y a Olly realmente no le importa porque Niall estuvo literalmente años esperándole, deseándole y esperanzado de que un día iba a obtener lo que quería.

“Por favor…” Niall succiona fuerte al costado de su cuello, seguro de dejar una marca oscura y muy visible, marcándole como suyo aunque debería ser al revés. Olly sonríe, se introduce en el pequeño cuerpo con toda la lentitud de la que es capaz. Se mantiene quieto por minutos, limpiando las lágrimas que escapan de los ojos del gato.

“Lo siento, lo-“

“Es de felicidad, soy tan feliz de finalmente ser amado. Nada se siente mejor que tenerte en mí, Doc. Mío, ahora, por fin.” Hay tanta verdad detrás de sus palabras que Olly se olvida de que el pequeño es un producto diseñado para amar así, tan intenso y por siempre, eternamente enamorado. Es cruel, un destino tan cruel para alguien tan tierno y verdadero como Niall, pero Olly no puede evitar suspirar de alivio porque es suyo. Todo ese amor y ojos sinceros, lágrimas, son suyos, le pertenecen.

Embiste suave y toma velocidad rápido, se gira para que Niall le monte y le sienta profundo, tanto como puede ir. El gato gime y solloza y su piel enrojece más, se cansa de moverse y araña su pecho para que él se mueva. Olly gime entre dientes mientras toma las pequeñas caderas y se mueve, la presión en su miembro es demasiada, el sentimiento que amenaza con explotar su pecho ante la belleza de su gato, la inocencia que Olly le está quitando, el amor siempre firme en sus ojos.

Al terminar, Olly le envuelve en mantas y brazos fuertes, besando su cuello, mejillas y labios.

“Gracias, gracias Olly.” Susurra el gato antes de dormirse. Olly le observa, mudo de admiración.

“Gracias a ti, por esperar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pronto (más pronto que lo que me tomó subir este capítulo) voy a subir la última parte que es como una reunión y van a estar todos,les aviso por si quieren pasarse luego o si ya no quieren leer está bien,les entiendo.  
> bye xx


	4. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! el final final,espero que les guste.

“Estás nervioso?” Harry asiente, aferrado al brazo de Louis tiembla de miedo. Es el día de reunión de gatos de la empresa. Se invita a todos los gatos vendidos y aún con vida que han salido de los hogares como felicitación por ser tan buenos productos, y para volver a evaluar su estado. Harry tiene veinticuatro ahora, y es probablemente el gato más viejo de todo el lugar.

Es anormal que una persona permanezca con su gato tanto tiempo, que le elija una y otra vez sobre una relación humana. Harry aprieta más fuerte el brazo de su amo, tiene lágrimas en los ojos y quiere vomitar.

“Cálmate mi amor, no es nada. Te verán, nos reiremos de sus rostros indignados e incrédulos, y nos iremos.” Harry asiente, pero una lágrima resbala por su enrojecida mejilla.

“Tengo miedo…de que se rían y me juzguen, pero más miedo de que te digan algo a ti…” Louis frena en seco, toma las manos de su pequeño gato (quien se ha transformado en un hombre terriblemente atractivo) y las besa.

“No importa Haz. Yo te amo, no importa si se ríen, no va a cambiar. Además…nos hemos mudado de ciudad recuerdas? Y nadie sabe que eres un gato allí.” Harry suspira, hace unos tres años decidieron mudarse, Harry esconde su cola y sus orejas desde entonces; pero es su deseo, no el de Louis (a Louis realmente no le importa), lo hace porque quiere tomar de la mano a su novio (no puede creer que le llame así) por la calle y estar tranquilo de que nadie va a reírse o gritarles cosas.

“Me pregunto si alguno de mis viejos amigos aún…vive.” Louis tuerce el gesto, le abraza de costado y le besa la frente.

“Seguramente sí, alguno de ellos debe haber sido como tú, y aún debe tener a su dueño atado al dedo meñique.” Harry se ríe y besa el cuello de Louis, apretándolo contra él.

“Te amo.”

“Y yo a ti cariño.”

 

“No deberíamos haber venido.”

“Zayn, por favor-“

“No, mira esto! Son todos pequeños, menos de cinco años, todos ellos. Es enfermante. Dios, vamos a casa Li, si?”

“Dijiste que querías ver si alguno de tus amigos estaría presente. Esperaremos al discurso y luego si aun quieres, nos vamos.” Zayn se rasca las orejas incómodo, hace años que las usa cubiertas, su pelo está largo y siempre se asegura de darle volumen suficiente para cubrirlas. Su cola está pegada a su espalda, ya no puede quitarse la costumbre.

“Relájate, estás todo tenso…”

“Soy mayor que tu, y eso ya es raro. Tengo…me van a llevar lejos por raro y moriré sin ti. Voy a morir si-“ Liam le calla con un beso profundo y las manos posadas firmemente en sus caderas.

“Primero, son solo unos meses, segundo: no te van a llevar a ningún lado mi amor. Eres mío, y en caso de que quieran, soy abogado, tengo tus papeles, me perteneces.” Liam ha crecido, volviéndose un hombre fuerte y decidido, con un título y un trabajo y una personalidad intensa, aunque con Zayn siempre ha sido el mismo niño inseguro, buscando aprobación. Solo con Zayn ahora, el gato se considera afortunado de aún tener a Liam como su dueño.

“Es tan caliente cuando me haces callar así. Te amo.” Liam sonríe, la misma sonrisa con ojos entrecerrados.

“Ven, demos una vuelta.”

 

“Niall, cielo, arréglate el cabello, parece que acabas de revolcarte.”

“Pero si acabamos de revolcarnos Olly!” el doctor suspira, tomando el rostro de su gato entre las manos. Le besa la punta de la nariz y sonríe.

A sus treinta y siente, Olly se siente un anciano. Niall permanece a su lado incondicionalmente, y Olly tiende a pensar que va a ser así el resto de su vida. Niall ha crecido, se ha vuelto todo un hombre, trabaja y cocina y limpia la casa cuando Olly no está, le espera con ojos brillantes de emoción. Olly no se cansa de sus ojos, de su mirada y sus te amo, son la razón de su vida.

Hace unos cuatro años, Olly tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Lucy apareció de la nada, una mujer alta y esbelta, hermosa, inteligente. Salieron por meses sin hacer nada remotamente romántico, pero ella quería una relación. Olly estaba confundido, porque quería a Lucy, pero no tenía corazón para lastimar a Niall. Entonces le dijo que tenía un gato. A Lucy no le importó, dijo que quería intentarlo de todas formas.

Los meses que salieron, fueron una tortura emocional para Olly y Niall. Olly le hacía el amor una vez a la semana solamente, para mantenerle con vida, pero ya nunca estaba en casa. Niall empezó a encerrarse en su habitación, llegando incluso a intentar permanecer allí hasta el momento en que su cuerpo dejara de funcionar.

“Lo siento Olly, yo te amo tanto…no quiero detenerte, privarte de la familia que deseas. Lo siento, no sientas culpa cuando muera si?” Olly aún escucha la voz de Niall en su cabeza, repitiendo esas palabras. Y recuerda los cortes en sus manos por aporrear la puerta tan fuerte como para romperla (no era una madera de gran calidad, cabe decir), clavando astillas en sus palmas cuando tomó la madera por dentro y arrancó los pedazos solo para entrar por el agujero y tirarse encima de su gato, hacerle el amor rápido y fuerte y terminar arrullándole para dormir. Al día siguiente rompió con Lucy, y ella dijo que lo entendía.

“Olly? Crees que será raro? Ser tan grande…” Olly chasquea la lengua, toma la mano de Niall y tira de él.

“Tus amigos estarán ahí, quieres apostar?” Niall sonríe con malicia.

“Si gano y no están, yo te doy a ti, si tu ganas y si están, me lo haces como a ti te gusta.”

“Lento como para hacerte llorar?”

“Yep.”

 

Cuando Harry entra, escanea alrededor, nauseas asaltándole con más fuerza cuando nota a todos los gatos presentes, la mayoría menores de dieciocho. Quiere irse, pero Louis le aprieta fuerte la mano y comienza a caminar, orgulloso. Harry suspira, no puede creer su suerte.

Es cierto, muchos les miran, pero nadie se ríe. Es más, parecen asombrados, los pequeños gatos, de que uno de ellos haya logrado conservar a un amo hasta tal edad. Harry no quiere pensar lo que dirían si se enteraran de la cantidad de años que llevan juntos. Los humanos, fruncen el ceño y les ignoran. Dentro de todo, es mejor de lo que Harry creyó.

Escanea alrededor una vez más y sus ojos se clavan en un gato de cabello negro, orejas casi invisibles entre todo ese pelo alborotado, su piel tostada y facciones perfectas.

“Lou! Es Zayn Lou! Es Zayn!” Harry chilla contento, tirando de la mano de su amo para cambiar su rumbo. Louis se deja, Harry prácticamente salta de emoción.

Zayn suspira, aburrido, quiere irse de una vez, pero el maldito discurso aún no pasa y-hay un gato caminando hacia él. Es altísimo, y muy grande de espaldas, pero su rostro es muy familiar. Trae a un humano con él, el humano parece mucho más pequeño a su lado, aunque Zayn lo duda.

“Zayn! me recuerdas? Soy Harry, sí te acuerdas de mi verdad?” Zayn le mira sorprendido, inconscientemente se acerca a Liam quien sonríe cautelosamente, esperando su reacción.

“Harry como…Harry el que era mi compañero de habitación? Tenías catorce la última vez que te vi?” Harry le sonríe y asiente muchas veces, Zayn sonríe y extiende una mano.

“Hola Harry, es genial ver que aún sigues con vida amigo.” Harry la toma y le tira hacia adelante, abrazándole fuerte.

“Bromeas? Creí que sería el único de nuestro hogar en seguir aquí. Es grandioso verte Z, es increíble! Preséntame a tu pareja!” Zayn suspira de agrado ante la palabra “pareja”, le complace ver que Harry no considera a Liam su dueño, sino su pareja, su igual. Supone que es algo directamente relacionado con él, siendo que su dueño obviamente a pasado a ser su pareja si aún continúan juntos (o al menos eso espera Zayn, no sabe si el hombre de ojos azules está interesado en alguna clase de fetiche extraño que incluye terceros).

“Él es Liam, de hecho estamos juntos hace diez años. Me vendieron días después de ti…” Liam estrecha la mano del otro gato y le sonríe con amabilidad, Harry sabe que es un gran hombre solo mirando sus ojos cálidos.

“Él es Louis.” Se sonroja como idiota al decir su nombre, es como si parte de su pasado y su presente se mezclaran, Zayn y Louis se estrechan las manos y se siente genial, saber que no es el único que tuvo tanta suerte.

“Me crucé a Ally hace un rato, la recuerdas?” Harry frunce el ceño.

“Sí, solía molestarnos…”

“Sí, pero al menos sigue viva. Aunque su dueño es…raro sabes? Está usando unas pulseras de cuero muy anchas…” Harry sabe lo que esas pulseras significan.

“Lo lamento por ella.” Zayn asiente, abre la boca para hablar cuando alguien le abraza por detrás.

“Zayn! Harry!” ambos se giran alarmados, sus parejas miran con desagrado al desconocido.

“Niall?” dicen al unísono, y el gato ríe escandalosamente de felicidad.

“Niall! No deberías haber corrido así! Les asustaste cielo.” Zayn y Harry miran sorprendidos, al que fue su doctor mientras estuvieron en el hogar.

“No es cierto. No puedo creerlo Niall! Cómo pasó?”

“De qué hablan Z?” pregunta Liam  en un susurro. Zayn le sonríe.

“Niall tenía once cuando nos fuimos, y estaba obsesionado con nuestro doctor. Recuerdas que está en la política de la empresa tener un doctor atendiendo en los hogares y eso?” Liam asiente. “Él era nuestro doctor, Niall se pasaba horas soñando con pertenecerle, con hacer que le comprara. De alguna manera lo consiguió.”

Niall les cuenta la historia de cómo finalmente obtuvo a su doctor, mientras los dueños sonríen con tranquilidad, felices de saber que no son los únicos en elegir a sus gatos sobre los demás, de no ser los únicos que vieron más allá del producto y se rindieron ante el amor constante y seguro que sus pequeños les dan cada día.

 

Cuando termina la reunión, intercambian números y direcciones, con promesas de volverse a ver. Cuando se van, se van sabiendo que hay muchos más como ellos, en la reunión misma lo notaron, incluso mayores. Cuando se van, se van con el conocimiento de que es posible enamorar a un humano de verdad, y hacerle amarte lo suficiente para conservarte para siempre.

Se van sabiendo que traspasaron la línea de la empresa, de que se convirtieron en seres vivos y no productos, que sus números ya se olvidaron y sus nombres son lo que les identifica.

Se van sonriendo y felices, tranquilos e igual de enamorados que la primera vez que vieron a sus humanos, tal vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quise que Olly y Niall tuvieran una crisis porque Olly es el mayor y tiene sentido que sus tiempos fueran diferentes a los de los demás. kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos,y aunque chequeé esto antes de subirlo puede que tenga algún error, déjenme saber si encuentran algo.  
> gracias por leer!!! :) xX

**Author's Note:**

> ok wow,en serio posteé esto. espero no sea muy traumática experiencia. kudos y comentarios son siempre apreciados,y de todas formas gracias por leer :)
> 
> P.D: pretendamos que Niall fue rubio por más tiempo,la belleza de la ficción.


End file.
